Blushes
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: It was those blushes that made him fall for her. Mathilda X Spencer
**I don't own beyblade.**

 **Just a one shot for Mathilda and Spencer ^w^.**  
 **And oh this avatar doesn't belong to me! it was drawn by this awesome artist Slumberpoppy! i took it from deviantart. And you guessed it right...it's Spencer XD...he looks badass doesn't he? :P**

* * *

Blushes

When the first time he saw her, the first thing he notice was the blush.  
The tournament was just about to begin. All the teams were gathered in lounge. Any minute they would be called. To pass the time, everyone has indulged themselves in activities.  
Tyson and Daichi were found to be fighting over a pack of chips with Kenny trying to resolve the matter. Loud music was blaring which meant Rick was nearby and was listening to tunes from that big stereo he always carries. The girls were all talking, their conversation resembling that of flock of budgies. Max and Ray were laughing at some joke which Lee just told them. In the midst of that, you can see the blitzkrieg boys sitting in the corner.  
Meanwhile the Barthez Battalion was mingling with everyone. Miguel was doing all the talking. It was the mission assigned to them by their notorious master, Mr. Barthez. Blend in and make collateral relations.  
Nearly everyone talked with them, thanks to Miguel charismatic personality. Only one group was left; the blitzkrieg boys. Miguel walked up to them with confident strides and greeted;  
"Well greetings there, I am Miguel from team Barthez Battalion. These are my team mates; Claude, Aaron and Mathilda. How are you people?"

At this Bryan snorted and Ian smirked a little. Nevertheless after few seconds, Tala stood up and brought his hand forward, which the gargoyle wielder took and shook it;

"Tala…" Tala spoke briskly" And these are my team mates; Kai, Bryan, Ian and Spencer"

While the greetings were being exchanged, Spencer roved his eyes over the group. Nothing about them suggested they were powerful. Their coach was Jean-Paul Barthez, a man who was rumored to be in league with Boris many years ago. So they can't let that information pass. They still need to be cautious. As they roamed about, they paused at a girl.  
The girl was a fragile creature. Short pink hair, large soulful eyes and a petite body, it was really hard to believe that she was a blader. But as they made eye contact, the girl blushed.  
Spencer frowned at this. Did he do something? As he stared at her, the girl went even possibly redder.

"Well it was nice talking to Tala…" Miguel said" Good luck for coming matches!"  
"Likewise" Tala nodded.  
They went away. The blond guy was now staring at her retreating back.  
'She is a weird girl'

* * *

The next time they met, it was in the cafeteria. Spencer was going towards the juice dispenser. Stupid Ian just drank from his cup, without even asking. Where has the ethics gone?  
As he reached there, someone was already filling the glasses. It was that same weirdo. What was her name? Marie something or was it Mariah? No Mariah is a girl from the white tiger's team. All he remembers that her name started with letter 'M'  
She had her back turned towards him. Spencer stood behind her.  
Mathilda felt someone presence behind her. She turned her head sideways and saw the big guy looming over her. Her eye's widened and she gulped again.

Drip….Drip…..Drip…..

Mathilda felt some wet material falling on her hands. She turned to see what it was and audibly gasped. It was the juice, which was now overflowing from the cup. She had pressed her hand on the leveler, not realizing the container was full now.

"Gah!" she stumbled backwards only to crash in blond blader body. Grasping this, she dropped the plastic glass in shock.

SPLASH!

The orange liquid was now steadily spreading upon the tiled floor. Spencer grimaced. What a mess! He then saw a box of tissues that was kept in an adjacent table. He took some and handed to now petrified girl.

"Here"  
The hedgehog wielder took the tissues, her face now crimson red.

"Thank…you" She stammered. Such a mousey voice she had.

She was again blushing. But Spencer shrugged it off, thinking she might be embarrassed because of her clumsiness. But the clumsiness was caused by him. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have dropped the glass in the first place.

* * *

Spencer was wincing. The last battle shook him, but still he emerged victorious. He was now sitting inside the locker rooms. While the team congratulated and celebrated, the whale wielder basked under the happiness. Boy it sure feels good when you win the battle.

"Spens you better get those injuries checked by a doctor" Tala advised.  
"Yeah yeah I know…." Spencer replied.  
"Come on guys! The next battle is about to start!" Bryan said.  
The boys went one by one.  
"You don't need to come….you can rest" Tala said.  
"Don't worry about me Dad!" Spencer mocked jokingly" I will be fine!"  
Tala smiled and left.

The blond guy was digging in his bag for a fresh pair of pants and a t-shirt, when he heard some shuffling. He looked up and glanced towards the doorway. No one was there.  
He went back to his task, when he again heard that noise.

"Who's there?" He called out. No answer.

Shuffle….shuffle….shuffle…..  
A large tick (anime style) appeared on his forehead. That's it! He stood up and went towards the door.

"Who is it?" he bellowed when he saw a figure crouching in fright.  
'The hell?'

The Figure lowered her arms. It was that weirdo. The girl looked up and for a moment Spencer lost himself in those dark wine colored orbs. They were so beautiful.

"Hi…Hi…." The blader stammered.  
Spencer raised his eyebrow. What was her deal?

"I…I…I brought you….this" She held her hands out. She was holding a small red bottle. Spencer took it. The simple brush of his fingers against hers left shivers in her skin.

"What's this?"  
"It's….an ointment….For your…injuries…."

Spencer was surprised. No one has ever done that for him. Yet she did. She went into trouble just to give him an ointment?

"Thanks…..Ah…." how crude of him! He doesn't even remember the name of the person who just gives him a balm!  
"Mathilda…" the girl spoke shyly.

Yeah, that's right. Her name did start with a letter 'M'

"Thank you Mathilda" Spencer said politely. He gives her a small smile. At this the pinkette blushed madly.  
But now that reaction didn't annoy him. Rather it amused him. Mathilda was a weirdo but she was unique.

* * *

They became friends after that. They would jog together in early mornings. Battle each other in beyblade matches. Have a cup of hot-chocolate, which was available in a local café every Friday evenings.  
Their team mates notice this development. Bryan and Ian laughed at him. But Spencer didn't let that get to him. He valued his friendship a lot.  
Mathilda wasn't teased but was flooded with warnings. She shook them away. He was human not a beast that would gobble her up!

The time spent together, it was a mix of everything; Excitement, harmony, contentment, calm. Mathilda was the one talking all the time. Spencer was mostly the listener. She shared her dreams. He shared his fears. She wanted to be artist. He didn't want to visit his past. All in all they suited each other well.

In the midst of these meetings, there were moments which Spencer looked towards. And they were, when Mathilda blushed.  
How that red color would come gushing in her cheeks, it entranced him. All his life, he saw blacks, whites and greys. He himself preferred sober colors. That red hue was new to him. It represented liveliness. Telling him that the person in front of him was living.  
Not only that but the way she nervously fumble with her fingers, eyes downcast. And sometimes she would bit her bottom lip. That jiffy was so tortuous for Spencer. When she does that, all he wanted was to hug her. She looked so beautiful when she blushed.

And it was those _blushes_ that made him fall for her.

In a warm afternoon they were relaxing under a beech tree. Mathilda was animatedly talking about the trip the day before yesterday she had with girls. It was so much fun.

"I wish you were there" she mumbled. The Russian ears perked up at this. He fixed his ebony colored eyes at her and asked;

"You missed me?"  
"Yeah…I did" Mathilda replied. She looked up and saw Spencer staring at her. In an instant her breathing became shallow. Oh-no….he's staring at me again.  
She could feel the blood boiling inside her. Oh-no. Curse those blushes!  
The pinkette hated blushing! It made her feel vulnerable and weak. And those minutes were so convoluted. You know why? Because at that time, all the sounds of the world becomes deaf in her ears, except the fast beating of her heart.

Da-Thump, Da-Thump, Da-thump.

Her temperature would rise. It's was such a twisted sensation.

She doesn't know why it happens. Maybe because he was so intimidating. Or she was easy to make nervous. Or maybe deep down she loved him.  
But Mathilda knew that her feelings would never be returned in a million years. Because she was just another girl and Spencer…well he was special. And special people deserve exceptionally good things. She wasn't one of them.

How wrong she was.

Because at that moment, she felt Spencer coming very close to her. Way too close.

"Ah….Spencer?" she stammered.

The blond guy didn't say anything. He continued to come closer to her. The red shade was coming in waves now.  
The pinkette closed her eyes.  
She then felt a pair of warm soft lips pressing against her. She opened her eyes and they widened at what she saw.  
Spencer was kissing her! He was kissing her!  
And oh my how sweet that kiss was. It was slow and full of love. Mathilda closed her eyes and leaned forward. It further deepened when Petrov cupped her face, trying to prolong the moment.

They broke apart when both ran out of breathes. There was only silence until Mathilda broke it.

"Spencer?...why?"

The Russian had a playful smile. He cocked his head and said;

"I love you…."

Those words sent her in heaven. He loved her! He confessed! Mathilda looked down in pure embarrassment and sheer pleasure.  
After a while she looked up and found Spencer peering at her.

"What?"  
The flaxen guy smiled and said;  
"Mne nravitsya delat tebya pokrasnet"

She knew enough Russian to comprehend that. And in vengeance the shades returned in times now.

Mathilda became flustered at this. She really needs to take yoga classes to relax her nerves. But her plans were tossed out the moment Spencer gathered her in arms and rubbed his nose against her flaming cheeks.

Or maybe not….

Fin

* * *

 **Spencer said 'I like making you blush'**

Reviews? they would make me so happy :D


End file.
